the life I live
by luvofmusic0426
Summary: harry has a secret when draco finds out their lives will change but will it be for the best or worse. good draco good mentor severus good ron dumbledore,mione and most weasley bad ginny and pasny pairings:rw/bz, dm/hp, hg/tn and others warrning mentions of child abuse, mentions of rape, volince, and cutting r
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter warrning mentions of child abuse, cutting, bad language

the life I live

harry sat on the floor of the prefect bathroom tear stains on his cheaks blood running down his arm he was softly crying . he put the razor to his wrist making another cut. 7 cuts 100s of scars.

draco pov

I was walking back to my dorm when I heard soft crying from the prefect bathroom I couldn't help my self I walked to the door and walked in not perpared for what I saw next. potter sitting on the floor in a small pool of his own blood which where poring from his wrists. he didn't see me just kept looking at his wrists. I could almost cry at what I saw who knew potter was such an emo kid. I had to stop him before he did something stupid like try to commit suicide.

" potter what are you doing." I asked he looked up at me his sad green eyes filled with lonelyness I sat down beside him.

" what do you want malfoy?" He asked bitterly looking down at his wrists.

" You have to stop this is dangerous not to mention stupid" I said bluntly

"What do you care malfoy you'd love it if I just offed my self." he said that hurt what harry didn't know is that I've had a huge crush on his sence like 3rd maybe 4th year I couldn't let him hurt him self like this I know what he's going through I was a cutter myself before I got help.

" Thats not true potter we may fight alot but I would never wish your death." I said wanting to help him in anyway possible. he just looked at me I rolled up my sleve looking at all the old scars and the big one going all the way down my forearm. then showed it to potter he looked confused for a moment the it all clicked in his mind.

" How did you stop I mean I can't but how did you do it?" He asked starting to cover his wounds with goze for his bag.

I had help and support. You can to stop I mean if you let me help you." I said putting out my hand like I did our first year he looked at me then put his head down.

" I can't it hurts to much this is the only way the pain stops." he said his eye's filling with tears again. I looked at him for a moment.

" What hurts to much harry what makes this so hard to do?" I asked knowing the only way to help him stop was to know what was going on I could see that this was painful for him.

" Sirius's death m my Uncle being the-boy-who-lived it's all to much to cope with and I can't find any other release for it all." He said something snagged my attencen harry said his uncle what happen with his uncle that made harry want to cut had he been abused like I did no he would have told someone besides he the spoilded golden boy why would he be abused no thats impossible right?

" Harry what did your uncle do to you?" I asked A bit scared of the answer. But harry didn't responde he just burst into tears then passed out. I paniced and did the only thing I could think to do I picked him up bridal style (he was much to light) and ran down to the dungon to uncle sev's office I knocked

"enter." he called coldly I walked in and his expresion soften till he saw the boy in my arms

"dragon what happen and who is that." He asked his voice filled with concern.

" It's potter he was in the bathroom cutting his self then he passed out I got worried from the fact that I thought he might have cut to deep or something so I brought him to you. I think those muggles he's living with are beating him." I said tearing up sev just looked at me then potter then back to me.

" let's get him to the hospital wing and see what poppy says I was the right chose bringing him to me draco I'm proud of you." Sev said taking harry form me.

severus's pov

I took the boy from draco he was unusualy light. Was draco right was he abused if so how did he miss it. the boy was happy all the time with no sign of abuse how could I not see past the mask he put up the same one draco put on for so many year the same one I had on when I was young. We got to the hospital wing.

"POPPY COME QUICK." I yelled a moment later the medwich came rushing out of her office.

"what is it severus is draco alright?" She qustioned seeing the boy in my arms then noticed it was not draco.

"Oh dear put him here severus." The medwhich said and started to work on the boy. about half an hour later she came out into the hall were I was set to wait. tear in her eyes.

" What did you find poppy?" I asked a knote in the bottom of my gut.

" The worst case of child abuse I have ever see in all my years as a medwich." She said one of the worst cases how bad was potter treated how much did we not know about our hero.

" Severus the boy was sexualy abused as well. He also had cuts, bruise, broken bones and ribs, not to mention the wrighting all over the boy's skin plus the cut marks on his wrist from months of cutting." Poppy said almost in tears again.

wrighting what wrighting I asked how sick where these people.

" The poor boy had words ingrave into his skin words like worthless, freak, slut, bitch, whore it was just horrible." Poppy said they ingrave word into his skin I had to tell albus about this. I ran to the fire place in Poppy's office and fire called albus.

"severus my boy what can I do for you this evening," the old man asked his eyes sparkling

"come see for your self albus. " I said a moment later albus stepped out of the fire. I led him over to harry where poppy was trying to clean the wounds.

" What happen to him." he asked the sparkle in his eye's where gone. Poppy told him everything she found.

" Well we must do something." albus said looking over at me why did he have to look at me.

"Severus you must be harry's gardien untill he comes of age" he said danm my luck  
"Why me why not lupin or some other teacher why do I have to do it. " I asked wondering what went on in that mans head.

"Remus is still in a deep withdrawl from sirius's death they were lovers after all he needs time and harry would be to much right now plus harry need care which is something Remus can not give him right now also all the other teachers are far to busy and so are the Order menbers besides you under stand what he's going throgh right now you went throgh the samething and aren't you watching over young draco malfoy. why can you not do the same for harry? the man asked he made a good point. there wasn't much I could say.

fine I'll take him in as well." I said thinking about potter and draco living in the same house. this was going to be interesting

exelent i'll have harry's things sent to your qurters then." he said and strolled out of the room. I looked at the sleeping boy he looked so peaceful I pulled up a chair next to his bed this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter **

**warning: mentions of child abuse, mentions of rape, bad language, cutting**

** The life I live **

the next day (harry's pov)

I woke up with a throbbing pain all over. I did it again I cut till I passed out maybe my uncle vernon was right I am a fucked up freak. I got to get up but I couldn't move I see white cellings great hospital wing I turn my head I could hear faint snoring severus snape was asleep in a chair right next to my bed but why why would he waste his time on a freak like me. he started to stire he saw I was awake.

" morning potter. are you in any pain?" he asked I could still feel the throbbing all over but I ignored it. I just shrugged at the potion master.

" I've felt better I guess. alittle sore but nothing I can't handle." I said hoping he would fall for my mask just like everyone else. Snape looked at me and sighed I knew he didn't fall for my usual trick. I tried changing the subject to see if he just drops it.

" so sir why am I in the hospital wing and how long have I been out?" I asked pretending to be confused. he seemed to buy it for the moment. I just had to play dumb till I got out of here no one can know what my uncle did to me.

" you were found in the bathroom on the 5th floor covered in your own blood. care to explain that and to answer your other qustion you've been out for three days." he said sitting next to me but before we could continue our little chat hermione, ron, ginny and a few gryffindors came rushing to my bed.

" Harry we were all so worried about you but no one will tell us what happen and how you ended up in the hospital wing." hermione said I could tell she hadn't slept was she really that worried that she couldn't sleep no thats impossable I'm a worthless freak no one worries about me. I put my mask back in place.

" oh well I don't really know much I can't remeber what happen to me." I said that was a lie I remeber clear as day what happen.

" oh well it ok all that matters is that your ok. right." she said with a small smile the rest of the group nodded in agreement. ron stepped closer to harrys side.

" here mate we went to hogsmeade and got you some get well soon sweets." said ron handing harry a bag of bertie botts every flavour beans. harry smiled and excepted the gift. after an hour of sitting there throwing every flavour beans at each other eating chocolate frogs and talking madam pomfrey kicked the others out and said I could be released tomorrow if I felt up to. I then got an unexpected visitor.

" hey I just wanted to see if you were ok and stuff you know make sure our golden boy wasn't all scratched up." malfoy said with a sneer.

draco's pov

he glared at me. it hurt but I couldn't tell how I really felt I didn't want to get rejected especially not by him I had to lock up my feeling but I silently swore to protect him no matter what.

" Don't worrie your pretty little blonde head of yours I promies I'll be back in lessons tomorrow." he said sacasticly did he really think this was a joke he was hiding something I had to figure out what it is first.

" alright potter try not to end up back in the hospital wing on your way back to your dorm ok we wouldn't want a damged golden boy." I said walking away out of the corner of my eye I see him starting to tear up and softly start to cry. I whipped around and throw my arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug I climbbed into the hospital bed with him surprisingly he let me.

w why a are y you b b bothering w wit freak l like m me?" he asked the qustion throw me off a bit.

" one your not a freak two because I'm in love with you and have been for a really long time." I said hoping he wouldn't reject me. he snuggled closer to me.

" do you mean it do you really love me or is this some kind of sick joke." harry asked I was a bit hurt at his suspion but understood why he would be more wary of me.

no lion this is not a joke I love you with all my heart." I said to prove my ponit further I gave him a passionat kiss on the lips that left us both breathless. I was stunned it felt so good. I went to leave he grabbed onto my robes and looked up at me submissively.

"please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." he said shyly I layed back down and rapped my arms around him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's pov

I woke up to gaspes and wispering I open my eyes hermione, , zambini, perkion, and notts were standing over me. I was confused for a moment then remebered the night before.

" um morning guys. what time is it?" I asked like I wasn't in a bed with my enemy everyone stared at me for a moment. then perskion exploded.

" YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DRAKEY-POO YOU NASTY WHORE HE WOULD NEVER LOVE SOME GRYFFINDORK SLUT NOW GET AWAY FROM HIM." perskion eploded on me and I remebered my uncle saying the same exact thing to me I pulled down my pajama bottoms just enough to see the word _whore _engraved in my skin I let a few tears slip but no one was paying attencion to me everyone was watching or trying to brake up the fight between ginny and perskion. I didn't notice draco sitting up in a bit of a daze till he saw my engravment. he looked from me to the fight and back. I quickly pulled my bottom back up.

" what the hells up with all the fighting why is harry crying and whats with the weaslett trying to kill pansy?" draco asked I was about to say something till perskion jumped on draco and pushed me off the bed. I was about to do something but the doors to the hospital wing flew open again great just what I needed more guests make the whole thing worse. I looked over remus, tonks, ,charlie,bill. the twins (fred & goerge weasley) all ran in and hugged me (not exaclty sure why bill and charlie are here but it's nice to see them.)

" little one dumbledore explaned everything to us. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to stop this from happening its all my fault cub I love you sooo much and I'm sooo sorry." remus gushed I felt bad this wasn't his fault I'm the freak not him I'm the one who kills everyone I go near I didn't notice the tear starting to fall again but everyone eles did hermione walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

" harry whats wrong? why are you crying did we say something to make you upset?" hermione qustioned her eyes full of worrie I looked at her then everyone else.

" no sorry I just remeber something my uncle said he said 'no one would every love me becuase I'm a freak and no one like a freak' I stuck by those words my whole life I know I'm a useless freak a dumb whore a fucked up slut my uncle and the slytherins remind me every day" I said sadly perskion snorrted and muttered " got that right trying to steal my drakey dumb bitch." I looked at her I knew I looked pitiful I turned away from draco and the pug faced girl so they wouldn't see me crying anymore. out of nowhere snape appered and glared at the girl.

" why is mister potter out of bed and miss perskion and mister malfoy in the bed surly the are not sick." snape said coldly at his slytherins both scrambled out of the bed and next to blaise who was just watching silently not making any comments. I slipped back into the bed and looked up at the man." by the way potter I am your new gardian for the moment untill you come of age in another year." he said a bit softer I nodded and looked over at ron who I was expecting to blow at this new and unexpected change.

" professer you will take good care of harry won't you." he asked Snape nodded "I will ."


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer: I do not own harry potter or its caracters

warning: cutting, boyxboy, a bit of bad language

( reminder please r&r)

chapter 4

week later I got out of the hospital wing I was in the common room seamus and dean where snogging so was hermione with none other then theo notts and ron was with blaise zabini that one was something I didn't see coming. I sat there doing my homework after about half an hour with no responds from any of my dorm mates ( excluding neville who was off with a secret girlfriend songging in a empty classroom) I got up and left the gryffindor commons and went down to severus's room where I knew he would be working or something I walked in to see my gardian making out with my ex DADA professer. I couldn't believe my eye remus was making out with severus 'what the hell has this world come to' I thought I decided to make my self noticeable.

" Hey severus I n" I then stopped in the middle of my sentece to make it seem like I wasn't here before. they both looked up at me remus blushed and severus looked embaressed.

" cub." remus said in a little over a whisper he looked paler then normal.

" harry I didn't want you to find out this way but me and remus have been seeing each other for over a few months now I'm sorry for keeping it from you." severus said in a calm tone I stared at him a little part of me was saying that I was a worthless freak and I diserved this it was my punishment for being a little worthless whore like my uncle said' I couldn't get that thought outta my head I ran out of the room and into my hidden room it was a tower at the back of the castle I ran up the stair case and into the small room I grabbed a blade from under the lose floorboard I started cutting again watching the blood dripping down my arm all the worries of the world disappearded it was like getting high I felt like I was on cloud nine for a moment untill I heard the door unlock and draco malfoy walk into the room he looked at me then the blade and made the connection he grabbed the blade and throw it out the window I looked it was all the way on the ground in a part of the grounds I didn't know how to get to. he rapped my arm and pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the tower I at first thought he was taking me to severus or poppy but instead he dragged me across the grounds to a small garden gate he open it there was a charry blossom and a bench under it. it was so peaceful I turned to looked at draco he was smiling " this is were I go when I'm depressed or want to get away from the world for a little while now it can be your place too if you want." draco said I looked at him why was he being nice to me I nothing I'm worthless a freak I'm not good enough for number 1 hottie at hogwarts the draco malfoy. so why do I feel like I'm falling for him? why am I even thinking about him? I looked at the ground " why do you care so much? I mean why bother with a freak like me I'm nothing right." I said draco took my hand and pulled me toward the charry blossom and sat me on the beanch " harry your not a freak. remember when I said I loved you I meant it I really do love you harry potter and I was woundering if you'd go to the winter dance with me it's in a few days but I would love it if you excepted." draco said a bit shyly I was poundering on this for a moment but nodded " ok I'll go." I said I didn't have anything to lose. I got up and started toward the exit I turned around " I'll wait in the entrence hall for you see ya then draco." I said and left I walked all the way to the gryffindor tower without knowing untill I heard the fat lady asking for the password. " gillyweeds" I said and the portrait swang open I walked in and ron and hermione where instently by my side " where have you been we were worried sick about you." hermione said with a worried expression on her face and ron nodded " well you too where busy sucking your boyfriends faces off I went for a walk and a few interesting thing happen." I said casually they blushed as did blaise and theo who where still there for some reason

" what happen mate?" ron said and hermione looked interested.

" well first I found out that my godfathers ex lover and my gaurdian are shagging and my enemy asked me to the winter dance and told me he loved me." I said again casually they looked shocked hermione was the first to recover .

" wait remus and snape are shagging omg and malfoy asked you to the winter ball wow." hermione said theo and blaise walked over to hear the ending.

" wow you and dray huh congrates mate." theo said with a smile he pulled hermione onto his lap.

" yeah drake needs someone better then that bitch pansy and your it mate." blaise said with a wink as he sat on rons lap and ron rapped his arms around blaise protectively blaise snuggled into his boyfriends arms.

" wow you guys are perfect for each other." I said everyone looked at me in confused I laughed.

" I mean as couples hermione found someone who can put up with her being a know-it-all besides us ( hermione smacked me in the back of my head for that comment I laughed) what I meant was that theo is as smart as hermione is so their perfect for each other. with the other two I don't know what blaise was thinking ( a " hey!" from ron and a laugh from hermione) the rest of the night was uneventful they just sat around talking untill theo and blaise had to leave. I went to bed thinking about draco and him asking me out. knowing that the next day was going to be interesting. I watched the night sky as the night passed I fell asleep


	5. an:

a/n: sorry I haven't gotten some chapters out but my computer crashed and I went got it fixed but its still acting screwy. but I will so plz be patient

- luvofmusic


	6. chapter 5

a/n sorry it took so long thanks for being patient also read dragonheart1499's remake for my story

same warnings as the last chapter

* * *

the next morning I got up with one thought this was going to be interesting. Draco had asked me to go to the ball with him in the most romantic way he could and no one knew why I was in the hospital wing. I knew I'd be pelted with questions. I walked down to the common room Ron and mione where waiting for me.

" morning guys." harry said

" morning harry how are you?" Hermione asked he shrugged his shoulders

" fine." was my reply Hermione still looked concerned but dropped it. we walked into the great hall I went straight to the Gryffindor table. where Ginny sat right next to me. she was uncomfortably close she was pressing up against me " so harry do you have a date to the ball yet if not I'm free if you don't." Ginny said suggestively

"sorry Gin I've got a date but Collin doesn't ask him if he'll go with you." I said with a shrug sipping my pumpkin juice

" who are you going with then." she demanded I looked at her face was red with anger and her eyes where sad from the rejection.

" you're going to have to find out at the ball like everyone else." I said she was beyond pissed off at this point and her face showed it.

" WHO'S THE BLOODY CHIT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL WITH WHEN YOU COULD GO WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME! INSEAD OF SOME WHORE." Ginny screamed getting the attention of the whole hall but I didn't care I was so mad who was she to call Draco a whore.

" WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TO CALL MY DATE A WHORE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT IS." I yelled back. she looked appalled and angry she got up and stormed out of the great hall I Huffed and popped down on the next to Ron and Hermione.

" that was uncalled for." said Ron as I sat down

" sorry for yelling at her Ron but she called dragon a whore and that wasn't right." I said he looked at me like I was crazy

" not you her she was way outta line I should write to mum and dad and tell them what she did." he said with a mouth full of food. I got up

" come on let's get to class so where not late." I said we went to potions class.

* * *

we were some of the first in the class room. Draco, Theo, and Blaise along with pansy where sitting in the front of the class they looked at us Theo was the first to walk over to us. he hugged Hermione and they sat together so did Blaise and Ron I was going to sit with Draco but pansy was already there so I ended up with Neville. Severus came in with the same style as usual.

" today we will be reviewing for N.E.W.T.s some of the potions in your N.E. is polyjuice potion (some of you know more about then you should he said looking at us me and Ron whistled innocently) , amortentia potion Felix felicis, and a few of the basics now we are going to brew a few simple potions

* * *

so an hour and three cauldrons later class was finally over. Severus signaled for me to stay after class I waved Hermione and Ron away telling them I'd catch up.

" harry you ran off before me or Remus could explain our selves." Severus said softly

" I know I'm sorry." I said he smiled at me

" I understand that you where confused and the fact that everything is going so fast. if you want to talk my door is always open ok. now who my I ask are taking to the ball?" he asked curiously I smiled

" Draco." I said casually he was wide-eyed for a moment then smiled softly at me.

and when did this happen." he asked I looked at his and smirked

" right after I caught you and Remy sucking each other faces off." I said slyly he smirked back at me.

" details?" he asked I didn't want him to know I was cutting right after I got out of the hospital for it.

" well he dragged me this wonderful garden and told me he loved me and asked me if he could taking me to the dance I of course said yes and that's the end of that."

normal pov

what they didn't know what a sneaky little slythrin had heard the whole thing and was on her way to stop the whole thing. pansy ran all the way to the library where she saw Ginny weasley studying

" hey weaslett I know who your lover boy is going to the ball with." she said smoothly

" who?" she asked desperately

" my drakey-poo." she said you could see a idea forming in the red-headed 6th years head.

" what do you think Draco's father would say if he some how found out about this." the red-head asked the pug-faced girl looked at her with a bright smile on her face.

" oh he would flip." she said knowing that Lucius malfoy would never let his son date the golden boy that defeated their lord.

" good I'll start on that letter." Ginny said as she started plotting. she was going to get her harry no matter what it took.

* * *

a/n oh and if you're wondering this is a year after the war yes Sirius is still dead but Fred is not but tonks is she still had teddy before she died molly is good in this one all weasley's but Ginny are good and excepting of Ron and harry being gay the twins are back to finish their final year at Hogwarts (lee came back just to help) bill and fleur are still married


	7. Chapter 6

harry pov

the next few days flew by pretty fast now I was hours away from outing myself to the whole school. but I decided I didn't give a shit what they say I was going to dance with my date and have fun with my friends. I walked down stairs Ron was already down there in his new robes (not the ugly old ones he wore to the yule ball) but Hermione wasn't down yet. I looked at my mate. and grinned.

" how do I look." I asked Ron looked me over and shrugged.

" same as last time." he said I looked at him and shrugged.

" well I'd say you look better then last time." I said grinning at him. he glared at me. then Hermione came down she was wearing a knee high purple and black dress it had ruffles and was strapless she has a black leather jacket over it.

" damn Hermione you look good." I said she smiled at me.

" sorry to disappoint but your really not my type." she said I laugh sarcastically

" you either." I responded a moment later Ginny came down in a dark blue dress that showed a little to much at the top and bottom of the dress with Collin on her arm. she stopped in front of us and winked at me and mouthed ' I'll save you a dance' and walked off practically dragging Collin with her.

* * *

I walked down the main stair case and looked around for my date. I saw a flash of blonde but it wasn't him the ball was due to start any moment but my date wasn't even there yet 'did he stand me up? was this some kind of sick joke? was he playing me? by then I was starting to tear up no he wouldn't do that to me maybe he was still getting ready I thought hopefully. I heard the ball starting the music was playing I was crying silently I got stood up I was about to get up and run when I heard footsteps I turned around to see Draco standing there looking nervous.

" w wow you look good harry." he said just then he noticed me crying.

" what's wrong harry why are you crying." he asked in concern. I looked at him as he sat down next to me and rapped his arms around me.

" I I t thought y you s stood me up." said through the tears he kissed my forehead

" never I just thought we could make an entrance and come out in style. you know?" he replied I thought that was a great idea and I had the perfect way to do it too.

* * *

norm pov

the ball was in full blast and everyone was having fun except four students who where worried out of their minds.

" where could harry and Draco be the ball started twenty minutes ago?" Hermione asked in panic.

" calm down Hermione they probably wanted to do this in style. I mean you know harry if he has to he'll be center of attention." Ron stated smartly they others looked impressed.

" wow Ron that was the first intelligent thing you've ever said." said Hermione Ron glared at her.

" OI! I've said plenty of intelligent thing. thank you very much." said Ron proudly Hermione rolled her eyes. but stopped looking worried

" your right I'm going to go dance with Theo." she said walking off with Theo in tow.

every on was having fun when the doors to the great hall opened and Draco and Harry walked in. everyone was silent watching them except 4 very amused students.

" ready for this harry?" asked Draco harry looked at his date and smiled grabbing Draco's hand.

" lets do this." harry said walking into the great hall like none was watching his he walked right over to is friends.

" hey guys sorry for the tardiness it was all Draco's fault." harry said casually sticking his thumb at his date.

"OI not true we spent ten minutes in the bathroom cleaning you up." he said they acted like none was watching them. when suddenly two sets of heels when walking quickly toward them. harry turned around to a red faced Ginny weasley standing right in front of him.

" YOU REJECTED ME FOR A DEATH EATER WHORE." she screamed at the top of her lungs the whole room was silent for a moment.

" NEVER CALL DRACO A WHORE EVER AGAIN BESIDES HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATLY? AND NOT NOTTICED THAT THE DRESS YOU HAVE ON IS THREE SIZES TO SMALL." harry yelled back. he was so pissed off on one calls his love a whore and gets a way with it. Ginny had this disbelieved look on her face.

" Ron are you going to let him talk to me that way?" she asked Ron looked at her with this hard look.

" he's right Ginny that dress is to small and you had no right to call Draco a whore. what would mum say if you found out that you one dress like a whore in front of the whole school and where picking on someone you don't know anything about?" replied Ron in a harsh tone. Ginny's eye filled with tears

" you will pay you (she pointed to harry) for rejecting me and degrading me in front of the whole school and you ( she pointing to Ron) for not standing up to this fag for me and calling me a whore." she said storming out of the great hall. pansy was up next she walked meekly up to Draco.

" tell me this some kind of joke that you where just messing with him tell me that this is a game please. we're getting married after we graduate Hogwarts remember it was pre arranged by our parents." she said that last part a bit smugly. Draco gave her this dark look he had is arms around harry.

" arranged marriage with pug face she's lying right Dray?." harry asked his voice weak his eyes filling with tears. Draco looked sadly at harry

" I'm sorry I was going to tell you after I got out of it but I guess now would be the time to tell you that yes I was going to marry pansy but I'm not I swear." Draco said harry looked hurt and humiliated.

" w why didn't you t tell me you where going to get m married." he asked chocking out the last word painfully.

" you would have said no if you knew I was in an arranged marriage with pansy so I didn't mention it." he said a shamed Severus walked up to the two he looked sadly at the both of them.

" it wasn't your fault that this stupid girl decided to bring up the past besides she's forgetting that the marriage was revoked seeing as Draco is no longer the Malfoy hire. he said in his usual cold voice.

" WHAT WHAT'D YOU MEAN NO LONGER THE MALFOY HIRE MRS. MALFOY CAN'T PRODUCE ANYMORE CHILDREN HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSE TO PRODUCE ANOTHER HIRE?" screeched pansy

" because Lucius's other lover had a child an it is the rightful hire to the Malfoy fortune and Draco was happily disowned by his father." said Severus again in the same cold

" so it's completely useless for you to continue hitting on my boyfriend so back off before I bitch slap you into next term." harry said fiercely pansy took two steps back.

" yea well you two will pay for making a fool out of me." she said running out of the hall. harry turned to his best friend

" wow this was much more exciting then fourth year huh." harry said and Ron laughed so did Hermione but their dates didn't get it.

" what's so funny?" asked Theo which made them laugh harder.

* * *

the rest of the night went by pretty fast and the four teens and some friends where having a small after party in the room of requirements. dean and Seamus where making out in a dark corner so where Theo and Hermione, Ron and blaise, Neville and Luna ( who was the one that he had been sneaking out to see) and a bunch of others it went form and after party to a make out party which no one seemed to mind. harry was snuggling with Draco by the fire.

" hey dray you know I love you right." he asked shyly Draco looked down at the boy in his lap.

" of course and I love you too." he said the boy's eyes lite up like this was the first time hearing this (which it was) he smiled softly at Draco

" thank you for loving me." he said

" thank you for letting me." Draco replied harry looked around.

"looks like everyone is happy to night." harry said and it was true. the rest of the night went by and everyone fell asleep where they were.

* * *

everyone was happy but two rejected girls. who where meeting up in the library.

" I have to get back at those asshole." said the red-head

" I agree and now that getting Draco's father involved isn't an option. what if the daily prophet found out about the two new little love birds." said pansy they grinned at each other.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n I decided that Mrs. Weasley is going to be mislead at first so it will only be a little molly bashing also there's going to be some mpreg in this story I just thought of it. thanks for read and keep reviewing I love to hear what you think of my story ^_^

Warning there will be mpreg in this chapter ( but who is it)

* * *

molly weasley was cooking her two oldest where back for a meeting with the order who where now trying to capture all the death eaters that where still lose. when an owl flew in the window it was Pix Ginny's owl. she went over to the owl and took the letter that was attached to her leg.

dear, mum

how are you? how's dad? you will never guess what harry and Ron did to me that called me a whore in front of the whole great hall in the middle of the winter dance and harry dumped me and was sleeping with another while we where still together and Ron encourage this!

best wishes your favorite and only daughter,

Ginny

molly gasped at this how could Ronald and Harry do this to poor Ginny? she was going to go to the school and straighten those boys out. just then Charlie, Bill, and Arthur walked into the kitchen and saw the look on their mother/wife's face and where concerned.

" mum what's wrong are you ok." asked Bill all his mother did was hand her a letter. he read over it.

" I'll kill them both I know you raised us better then that." said Bill in a deathly calm voice with a hint of disappointment. Charlie raised his eyebrows at his brother and Bill just handed the note to Charlie Arthur looked at over his son's shoulder. they were both in shock both being more level-headed then molly and Bill didn't freak out.

" now molly sweet-heart don't over react I bet Ronald and Harry had explanations on this events and she said they did it in public there where most likely people there so we could ask around see if anyone can tell us what happen." said Arthur calmly and soothingly

" yeah have a little faith in them mum you act like you would expect this kind of thing to happen. Sides this is Ron and harry we're talking bout Harry has to much of a hero complex and you raised Ron up right." said Charlie in a happy tone trying to keep things calm and then Arthur had a thought

" Fred and George where there. why don't we ask them and if need be then we'll confront Albus about this little matter." said Arthur they then piled at the fireplace and floo'd to hogshead and walked to Hogwarts. as they walked to the a girl walking toward the school she wore a ravenclaw scarf.

" excuse me miss but could you tell be where Fred and/or George Weasley could be found?" Bill asked in a polite tone the little raven blushed.

" sure George Weasley was in the library last I saw and Fred snuck off some where with his girlfriend." she said Bill looked a little surprised at two things one George was in the library and Freddie had a Girlfriend

" thank you..." he trailed off

" Cho Chang I'm a ravenclaw 7th year." she said and he shook her hand and walked back to his family.

" well how'd it go with the little raven." Asked Charlie

" George is in the library and Freddie snuck off somewhere." he said as they walked they went to the library where George was engrossed in a book that they couldn't see the title of.

" hey George we need to talk to you." said Charlie calmly before his brother or mother exploded. George looked up form his book he set in upside down on the page he was reading so that he wouldn't lose his place (A/N I do that a lot)

" what can I do for you oh dear older brother." he said Charlie looked at the twin

" what can you tell us about what happen at the winter ball between Ginny, Ron, And Harry?" he asked the twin looked at him then blushed that had been about 2 weeks ago

" um actually you should ask Fred bout that one brother dearest cause I wasn't there." he said his ears starting to turn red.

" why?" asked Bill with a smirk George turned even brighter red

" um I was busy with something." he said the two older Weasley siblings smirked at each other knowing exactly what their little brother was busy with

" was that something shagging someone?" Charlie asked and George if possible turned even brighter red.

" yes." the young red-head said quietly

" who?" asked Bill asked shaking with laughter at his embarrassed brother who responded to low for either to understand

" what was that we couldn't hear you." said Charlie

" LEE JORDEN HAPPY YOU ASSHOLES." George yelled at them and was threatened by madam price for shouting and his mum for language

" what are you saying your bent." asked Charlie

" yeah so what." George snarled back

" nothing I just thought I was the only one in the family." said Charlie George shook his head

" hey three things before we go one when where you going to tell everyone two what are you reading and three where's Fred? asked Bill

" I was going to tell you guys at Christmas this year because I was going to ask for lee's hand anyway. for you second question I would like mum to do two thing for me actually all of you sit and give me your wands." said George

" why give up our wands?" asked their father who spoke for the first time.

" because I can't afford to be in the hospital wing for a week because you guys cursed me." he responded which got the groups attention

" ok so you know how me and lee snuck away for the ball and where shagging up in the gryffin dorms well lee may of may not be pregnant." he said calmly there was confusion they didn't know weather to yell or congratulate him.

" how did this even happen?" asked a confused Charlie asked

" some male wizards can get pregnant lee happens too be one of those wizard. it is actually rare but me and lee got lucky. I'm going to be a dad in a few months unlike a witch a wizards pregantcy only last seven to eight months depending on the growth of the said child." said George smartly his brothers looked impressed

" you seem to really be committed to this to lee. I'm really happy for you son." said Arthur and Molly had a huge grin on her face

" I'm going to be a grandmother oh finally." she said with joy but then thinking of the whole Ginny thing they would have to celebrate the two new additions to the family

" well were off to find your brother and what's really going on here." she said and the 4 set out to find Fred. who was at the moment sitting under the tree by the lakeside with his girlfriend.

" hey Freddie I need to talk to you." said Charlie the others stood out of the way. Fred looked up form the girl on his lap.

" what can I do for you darling big brother?" Fred asked

" we need to know what happen between harry, Ron, and Ginny at the winter ball." said bill

"oh that." said Fred the others looked at him in interest

* * *

A/n: cliffhanger sorry but I just had to. anyway what do you think bout Lee being pregnant with George's kid I thought I would throw in a surprise. till next time


	9. Chapter 8

A/n sorry for not writing in a while I've been sick. here 's the next chapter enjoy

* * *

the group stared at the younger redhead. then Bill decided to speak.

" what do you mean ' oh that ' ? asked Bill staring at his younger brother. Fred then looked at Angelina and she stared at him as well.

" well you see what happen was right after George and lee snuck outta the Hall we where on the dance floor. when Harry and his date walked in the room they went over to Ronnie, Mione, and their dates and pretended not to notice everyone staring. Fred was cut off by Charlie.

" why was every one staring exactly?" he asked with a confused expression.

" because Harry's date was a boy." said Fred calmly then Charlie stared laughing his parents stared at him.

" what may I ask Charles is so funny." asked Molly weasley calmly

" what are you feeding us mum?" asked Charlie. Molly looked at her son in confusion

" what do you mean?" she asked

" well I mean I'm bent and so are three of your youngest sons I'm asking what on earth are you feeding us." explanted Charlie. as Bill caught on he started laughing

" he's right mum what did you feed them that you didn't feed the rest of us?" asked Bill with a chuckle Arthur chucked as well Molly rolled her eyes.

" what do you mean four of my boys are bent?" she asked.

" well me, George, Ron, and Harry that makes four of us mum." said Charlie

" Ronald? how do you know that Ronald is bent as well." asked Molly

" well he sent an owl and was asking me about coming out and stuff like that. he's been debating this for a while now the being bent thing he'd asked me a bit after I came out how I knew I didn't like girl. I told him that it just didn't feel right being with when he told me he was bent too I wasn't that surprised. said Charlie and Molly nodded at that

" I just told him that he's have to do it sooner then later." said Fred casually and Angelina snorted at the faces of the other Weasley's

" how long have you known I've only known since that whole thing with harry being in the hospital wing." said Charlie and Fred laughed and looked at his girlfriend who was smiling at him

" well when he's sucking the face off another guy in the middle of the commons it's pretty obvious that he's not interested in girls I'd say. said Fred casually with a laugh. Angelina rolled her eyes at this.

" anyway so this pissed off Ginny and she started yelling at Harry. Ron went to defend him from her attacks and was attacked as well I didn't step in because this is their problem and I knew that one of them was going to contact you." continued Fred the group looked at them increasingly.

" I'm guessing Ginny screwed up the story to make you mad at Har and Ronnie." he said and Arthur nodded

" thought so." he said shaking his head. Charlie was the one to respond first.

" thanks for everything Freddie. we got to go talk to harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." he said Fred gave them a lazy solute and his girlfriend just waved. they started toward the castle.

" their most likely in the Gryffindor tower." Fred shouted after them.

* * *

yes finally got this chapter up. sorry it took so long. R&R oh and a surprise person is going to help pansy and Ginny not going to tell you anything else. sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer promise


End file.
